


Peace and Quiet

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Middle of the Night Sex, Post-Regeneration (Doctor Who), Reflection, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Rose reflects on how different this new (new new) Doctor is when he’s asleep, from the eleven year old on a sugar rush that he is when awake.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 2018's 31 Days of Ficmas
> 
> Prompt: peace

Shutting off the bathroom light, Rose padded back to bed in the near-dark. As always the TARDIS provided enough lowlight for her to not trip, extinguishing even that once she’d reached her side. Climbing in she snuggled down into the cozy pile of blankets, mainly for her comfort; the Doctor was satisfied with a light sheet, if anything at all.

Right now he was fast asleep, spread-eagled across the mattress, long, gangly limbs taking up all of his side and half of hers. The sheet covered his leg and hips, leaving the rest of him tantalizingly bare.

Rolling to her side, she studied his face. She was still learning it after a month, and the middle of night was the best time for reflection; when he was awake, he was usually too busy bouncing from one subject and room to another to sit still, even worse than his last body.

Now, fast asleep and stripped of his armor, he looked young. Quiet.

Peaceful.

He’d had precious few moments of peace since Canary Wharf, she knew. No one had said anything to her, not really, but it was clear in the way they watched him, all through the struggle with Davos. Their concern was more than his regeneration mid-crisis, and Sarah Jane’s hug and quiet whisper _“I’m so glad your back, he needs you,_ ” said it all.

Now she was home, and they’d been alone since, leaving everyone in London and holing up on the TARDIS to reconnect and relearn each other. Four years for him, five for her, the time apart had changed both of them dramatically.

But, slowly, they were finding themselves again. Routines were being established, habits being settled into.

So far, Rose’s favorite was when one would wake the other in the middle of the night, and they would make sleepy, slow love.

During the day it was usually quick, an unexpected explosion of _need you NOW_ wherever they happened to be in the TARDIS, but at night, under the cover of darkness and safe in their bed, they took their time.

The memory of their frantic encounter in the corridor that afternoon heated her blood, and she skated her fingers over his features before settling them on his chest between his hearts. They traced over his clavicles before moving to his sternum, darting back up to tweak his nipples. That earned her a sigh, his head rolling in her direction, but he didn’t wake.

She traced meaningless shapes across his chest, swooping curves and circles, gradually moving lower over his belly to his thighs. After long minutes when he still didn’t wake she shifted closer, pressing her chest to his side as she wrapped her hand around him. Pumping slowly she brought him to life, his sighs getting deeper, becoming more restless.

When she was certain he was now feigning sleep she released him, throwing off the sheet and kneeling between his ankles. “You awake?”

He didn’t reply, going so far as to fake a snore, and she rolled her eyes. She took him in hand again, making a tighter fist this time as she moved it over him.

“Doctor.”

Another snore.

Dipping her head she licked at the tip like an ice cream cone, smirking when his stomach tensed and breath hitched.

“Doctor,” she sang teasingly, “are you awake?”

He moaned softly, eyes staying resolutely shut as she considered what to do with him. Giving the head a quick suck, she let him go and rolled back to her side of the bed.

“All right, if you’re not interested…”

She was barely flat on her back before he was on top of her, bodies pressed tightly together as he plundered her mouth. Rose let him, giving what she got, wrapping her limbs around him and holding him to her as they kissed.

Hands roamed, his tangling in her hair as her own grasped him bum and held him still as she rocked up against him.

“What brought this on?” the Doctor murmured, breaking the kiss to let her breath and moving his mouth to her pulsepoint, sucking at it.

“Does it matter?” Taking advantage of his distraction she rolled them, laughing victoriously when he blinked in confusion at being suddenly on his back, her rising above him. “I mean, you’re not complaining, are you?” she continued, planting her hands above his shoulders and rocking down against him, his erection trapped between them.

“N- no,” he rasped out, hands settling on her hips keeping her pressed against him. “Never.”

“Good.” Rose dipped her head, kissing him deeply and sucking at his tongue before straightening up again. “Touch me.”

His hands moved, one massaging her breast, the other burying itself between them and zeroing in on her clit, expertly toying with it exactly how she liked.

“Shit, yes.” Rose ground down harder on him in thanks, throwing her head back in pleasure. “Doctor!”

He sat up, pushing her backwards until he was on top again, her head at the bottom of the mattress. “Hello.”

“Hi,” she pouted up at him, grabbing his forearms and stroking her nails along the sensitive skin.

“Looks like I’ve caught myself a prize,” he teased, tweaking her nipple.

“Whatever will you do with me?”

“I have some ideas. Actually, too many ideas.” He frowned, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

Rose shifted to a more comfortable position, raising an eyebrow as he remained motionless. “Maybe you should pick one?” Bending her right leg, she settled her ankle on his shoulder in a blatant display of flexibility, trying to give him some encouragement.

“What do you want to do?”

Briefly closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth as she answered. “You. That’s why I woke you up.”

“Ah.”

When he didn’t do anything, she bumped her hips up against hers. “Anytime, love.”

“Should I just…”

He trailed off, and fed up, Rose reached between them and guided him inside her, before pulling him down so they were skin to skin.

“Okay.” The Doctor tentatively rocked his hips, pushing further into her, and she arched her back with a sigh.

“Mhmmm.”

He lowered his torso to meet hers, melding their mouths together as he found a rhythm. “Okay?”

“More than.” Rose kissed him languidly, gently scoring her fingernails down his spine. Pleasure was starting to bubble through her veins, and she hitched her thighs higher on his hips to adjust the angle. “ _Shit_.”

Huffing out a laugh, the Doctor nuzzled his face in her neck as his thrusts picked up speed.

They rocked together, silent but for the occasional moan or whisper, getting lost in the feel of the other until Rose cried out, the Doctor shuddering moments later.

He eventually pulled away, cleaning them both up before they settled in together, cuddled close face to face, Rose’s fingers tracing his features as they stared at each other.

“I love you,” he whispered, turning slightly to catch her palm with his lips.

“I love you too.”

The peaceful expression had returned to his face, eyes sparkling and happy, soothing the still aching edges of her soul, ones that had longed for him for so long they still refused to believe they were together again.

Doubt crossed his eye, his mouth opened and shut.

“What?”

“Do you… I mean, are you bored? Did you want to start travelling again?”

The idea brought worry to his eye, and while she did yearn for adventure, to leave the cocoon, she wanted more to bring back the peace.

“Not yet.”

A smile burst across his face, eyes lighting again, and she grinned in return.

Travelling would come in time.

They deserved some peace and quiet first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
